Love Beyond Power
by klaroline-heaven
Summary: The year is 1450 B.C. and the Israelite's are enslaved in Egypt. The current pharaoh is Mikael the third. The pharaoh has a son Prince Niklaus. There is an Israelite slave named Caroline. She is of 18 years and her family has been enslaved for the past 396 years. Niklaus spots her one day and he doesn't understand why he suddenly feels pity for the beautiful blonde girl.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! So I am writing a new Klaroline fanfic :)

Love Beyond Power: Summary

The year is 1450 B.C. and the Israelite's are enslaved in Egypt. The current pharaoh is Mikael the third. The pharaoh has a son Prince Niklaus. There is an Israelite slave named Caroline. She is of 18 years and her family has been enslaved for the past 396 years. Niklaus spots her one day and he doesn't understand why he suddenly feels pity for the beautiful blonde girl with fiery blue eyes. Will he help her escape?

I would like to thank Nicole for making me a lovely cover and I would like to thank earthtocharlie (tumblr) for reading through this chapter and giving me feedback and I would like to thank my beta green-eyes-blonde-hair (fanfiction)

I hope you guys like it :)

* * *

Niklaus walked the grounds of his father's palace with his hands behind his back. He looked up at the shining sky and sighed. He then looked at the palace. The palace was beautiful, he had to admit. The structure itself was the color of pure sand and the pillars reached the very top of the palace.

"Niklaus," Rebekah, his younger sister called out from the palace doors.

"What is it Rebekah?" Klaus asked as he walked over to her.

"Father is asking for you." Rebekah emphasised.

"Is he?" Klaus asked confused.

"Yes, go quickly Niklaus. He is in no mood." Rebekah warned.

"Is he ever?" Klaus asked as he furrowed his eyebrows in anger. Mikael the third was the pharaoh of Egypt. He had five sons and one daughter.

"Niklaus, go before he sends out the guards." Rebekah begged.

"I am," Klaus said as he went inside the palace. "Where is father?" Klaus asked.

"The throne room," Rebekah replied.

"Of course, he never leaves that godforsaken room." Klaus scoffed.

"Enough Niklaus," Rebekah spat.

Klaus narrowed his blue-grey eyes at his little sister and left her standing in the corridor alone. When Klaus got to the throne room he knocked before entering.

"Come in," Mikael shouted as his voice travelled through the area.

Klaus sighed and pushed the doors open before going over to his father. Klaus bowed down to Mikael.

"Get up," Mikael said.

Klaus did as he was told and he kept his eyes lowered. His father did not like it when his children would look at him challengingly. They could only look at the brutal pharaoh when he approved.

"Look at me boy." Mikael said as he took a green grape into his mouth.

Klaus looked up at Mikael and Mikael commanded, "You are to check on the slaves."

"Finn is in charge of that, is he not?" Klaus asked confused.

"He is but his wife has just given life to a child, a male might I add. He is to be with her for the next month, this is your duty Niklaus. Do not make me regret it." Mikael said venomously.

"Yes father, I will not upset you." Klaus said.

Klaus never liked going out back because of how he felt when he saw the Hebrew Slaves getting whipped by the guards out of boredom.

"Go now," Mikael excused Klaus.

Klaus bowed down to his father again and left the throne room. He swallowed the lump that was beginning to form in his throat and he took in a deep breath.

Klaus was about to head out back when he heard his younger brothers approaching. He looked between Kol and Henrik and took in their dirty appearances.

"What have you been up to?" Klaus asked.

"Kol pushed me into the muddy lake." Henrik grunted.

"Kol…" Klaus said.

"He is lying; he was the one that pushed me into that dirty lake." Kol defended himself.

"So you're telling me that our youngest brother who is of fourteen years pushed you an eighteen year old well-built man into the lake?" Klaus asked as he crossed his arms over his chest with his eyebrows furrowed.

"Yes!" Kol shouted.

"You never were a good liar, dear brother. I will not tell father this time, but if you push Henrik into that filthy lake again I will tell him. Am I understood?" Klaus asked seriously.

"Yes…" Kol said as he cast his eyes down to the ground ashamed.

"Good, now the both of you must bathe before Mother catches you." Klaus said.

"Thank you Nik," Henrik said. He was about to embrace his older brother when Klaus stopped him.

"Bathe first, and then we will embrace. Alright Henry?"

"Yes," Henrik said as he ran up the palace stairs and into his chambers.

Kol was still looking down at the floor when Klaus said, "It is time that you grow up Kol."

"I do not want to grow up. I am of eighteen years! I am still young." Kol said.

"And I am of twenty years but you do not see me acting like you." Klaus stated.

"That is because you are too serious for your own good. Loosen up Niklaus. I am sure it would suit you better." Kol said before walking away from Klaus angrily.

Klaus huffed and turned to the doors that led to the outside. The guards stood there and looked at him.

"Unlock the doors." Klaus commanded.

"Of course Prince Niklaus," Amir, a young guard said as he took out the keys.

Amir unlocked the doors and bowed to his Prince. Klaus nodded and went outside.

Klaus looked around the area that was filled with slaves. There were men, women, children, and elderly. Klaus sighed and went down the stairs.

He saw guards surrounding the slaves with cruelness in their eyes and coldness in their hearts.

"Prince Niklaus," A young guard said as he greeted the pharaoh's third son.

Klaus nodded at the guard in acknowledgement and continued to look around the area. He spotted two guards whipping a young man who was around Klaus' age. Klaus swallowed and looked away from the guards that were brutally beating the man with the desperate forest green eyes.

"Mama, they are hurting Stefan!" Caroline cried out as she shook her mother desperately. Her mother Elizabeth paid no attention to her daughter as she watched her son getting brutally beaten for doing nothing wrong.

"Caroline," Damon, her older brother said trying to reassure her.

"Damon please do something! They are going to kill him!" Caroline cried out, her blue eyes filled with moisture.

"I cannot little sister." Damon said defeated.

"He is our brother Damon! Our own flesh and blood! You will leave him to die by their hands?" Caroline asked as she stared at her older brother with disgust.

"What do you propose I do? I could not stop them from murdering our father in cold blood. What makes you think I will save Stefan? I will only make things worse!" Damon shouted.

"Get back to work!" A guard yelled as he stalked over to the three slaves who were stood there and watching as the guards beat the young man with no remorse.

Damon looked at his little sister sadly and returned to hurling the bricks to the other men. Liz returned to the well and lowered the empty bucket into it. A tear escaped her blue eyes and she wiped it away.

"Enough!" A guard yelled as he heard the middle aged woman begin to sniffle. He whipped her and Liz fell to the floor in pain.

"Stop! Don't touch her!" Caroline cried out as she tried to pull the man away from her mother with all of her might.

The guard turned to the young blonde girl with menace in his dark orbs and pushed her to the ground forcibly. Caroline's head hit the bricks and she cried out in pain. The guard climbed atop her and pinned her hands on either side of her head.

"You dare to anger me? Do you not care for your pathetic life at all?" The guard asked venom dripping from his voice. Every day she hoped that a miracle would come and she would be free from this life. Caroline chuckled, this wasn't even a life, she thought. She wanted to live with her family without having to look over her back every single day.

Caroline lost her father just two months ago because William tried to save a woman that was with child. He was whipped to death and Caroline had to watch it. She tried to look away but the guards forced the disobedient man's family to watch him take his last breath. Caroline wanted to kill them all. Liz had to watch her husband get murdered and Damon, Stefan, and Caroline had to watch their father die.

The worst part was that William saw Caroline before his eyes closed forever and he perished.

"I do not. Kill me." Caroline begged.

She couldn't take this torture anymore. She was only of five years when she was forced to begin working. Ever since then she saw the people she loved getting murdered for simply looking at a guard the wrong way. The people that she loved who had perished were her grandfather, cousin, grandmother, uncle, and father.

"That would be too easy." Tyler, the guard spat before he began to pull up Caroline's dirty green skirt.

"NO!" Caroline cried out desperately as she tried to kick the guard off of her. She would not allow a filthy guard to take her virginity. She would never let him win. NEVER!

Klaus heard a girls cry and he followed the cry immediately. He saw a guard, Tyler; he recalled, pulling up the young girls skirt.

The girl fought back and Tyler pushed her into the bricks. Caroline could feel her back being cut because of the rough edge of the brick but she continued to fight. She was a fighter just like her twin brother Stefan.

"You won't win!" Caroline cried out loudly.

Klaus heard the girl's cry and swallowed hard. He wouldn't allow this to happen. The guard had no right to do as he pleased, especially in public. Klaus looked around the area and the slaves were getting beaten. The young man who was getting whipped when he first came out was finally being left alone.

"Caroline!" Klaus heard the young man with forest green eyes yell.

Caroline looked over at her twin brother with tears in her fiery blue eyes and Stefan's hands clenched into fists. They were hurting his twin sister. Stefan was in pain himself but he could feel his sister's pain as if it was hurting him from the inside out.

"Get off of her." Klaus demanded.

Tyler didn't listen at first but then Klaus pulled him off of her.

"Did you not hear me?" Klaus asked dangerously low.

"Prince Niklaus, I-" Tyler began to say.

"Step away from the girl." Klaus demanded.

Tyler stepped away from Caroline and Liz crawled over to her daughter.

"I am so sorry Caroline. I am so, so sorry." Liz cried.

Caroline sobbed as she hugged her mother tightly. Stefan limped over to his mother and sister and took them into a protective embrace. Damon joined them and he ran his hands through Caroline's blonde hair reassuringly.

Klaus looked at the family of four with pity in his blue-grey eyes. He looked at the girl and his heart clenched in pain. He suddenly felt a wave of protectiveness go through him for the poor girl who was destined to live such a horrible life.

"Thank you," Caroline mouthed to the handsome prince with dirty blonde hair and blue-grey eyes.

Klaus didn't think he heard the beautiful blonde girl with fiery blue eyes correctly but he could see the thankfulness in her eyes.

Klaus nodded at the girl subtly and turned away from them.

There you have it!

So do you guys like it? Should I continue?

And if anybody is interested in becoming my beta, please PM me.

Thank you!

Please Leave Feedback :)

~Hana :p


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Here is the next chapter :) I decided to continue it because you guys seem to like it!

Now to answer some questions...

birttanyjanee: I like the story but I'm curious to see how you will make Caroline and Klaus's relationship believable. Will she leave the jail cell and have to go into hiding because of Mikael? or will she stay and be treated worse by Tyler and possible other guards because they were in trouble because of her?

Thank you! She is not in a jail cell. They are outside but the perimeter is sounds by guards so the slaves cannot escape. She will not go into hiding. You'll see what happens with Tyler by the end of this chapter!

rudyricky: are they human?

Yes they are.

I would like to thank Nicole and Roonie for making me the most amazing covers for this fanfic!

Now without further ado, i give you chapter 2!

Enjoy!

* * *

"Prince Elijah," Tyler called from the outside of Elijah's study.

"Who calls for me?" Elijah asked from inside of his study.

"A guard my prince, Tyler." Tyler clarified.

"Come in," Elijah commanded.

Tyler pushed the huge wooden doors open and entered.

"What do you want?" Elijah asked as he looked over at Tyler with his hands resting on the scrolls that were sprawled on the mahogany table.

"I wanted to speak to you, my prince." Tyler said as he put his fidgety hands behind his back nervously.

Prince Elijah had short brown hair and brown eyes. The people that got close to him could feel the authority radiating off him in waves. Elijah was Mikael's eldest son and was to become pharaoh once Mikael has been on to the afterlife. Prince Elijah was also the most intelligent out of all of the pharaohs children.

"So speak," Elijah announced. "And make it quick, I must get back to my duty soon."

"Okay," Tyler said.

"Sit," Elijah said as he motioned to the chair opposite him. Tyler sat down and put his hands into his laps.

"I was wondering if I could take a slave for myself." Tyler said quickly.

"Pardon me?" Elijah asked.

"A slave to bed, your majesty," Tyler clarified immediately.

"Ah… If you would like you can but I must see this slave first, before you proceed further."

"Thank you, Prince Elijah." Tyler said as he got out of his chair and bowed down to Elijah.

"You are welcome. Bring this slave that you want to bed to me right now because I will be busy for the rest of the week."

"Of course, I will be back in a couple of minutes." Tyler said as he made his way to the huge wooden doors.

Caroline helped her mother with the buckets that were filled with water even though her mother begged her to rest.

"I cannot rest Mama… I must work." Caroline said to her mother as she reached for an empty bucket and lowered it into the well.

"But your back must hurt, my child." Liz said worriedly.

"Work takes my mind off of the pain." Caroline stated trying to reassure her mother.

Liz nodded reluctantly and reached for an empty basket and waited for Caroline to bring her basket up.

"Caroline!" The identical twin sisters called for her.

"What is wrong?" Caroline asked Katherine and Elena, her eyes widening in fear. She looked around the area and spotted her brothers tired but alive. Caroline let out a deep breath and sighed.

"Blood is seeping through your material Caroline." Elena said as she put a soft hand on Caroline's bloody back carefully.

Caroline cringed as she felt the pain go through her. She cried out and Elena removed her hand immediately.

"I am so sorry! I didn't mean to make the pain worse." Elena cried out.

"You did not 'Lena. The pain will subside eventually." Caroline said as she took in a sharp breath.

"Caroline you must get your wound cleaned up before you get an infection." Katherine stated.

"I cannot tend to it now. I will tend to my wound when dusk falls." Caroline mumbled.

"You must clean it now! You'll die of infection." Katherine said to her best friend as she picked up the bucket of water. Katherine wanted to tend to Caroline's wound because she didn't know what she would do if Caroline was to die.

"Then I'll die and I will finally be free from this hell hole." Caroline replied calmly.

"Caroline you cannot afford to think like that. You have a whole life ahead of you." Elena said to her.

Caroline sneered and said, "What life? You call this a life? This is no life Elena." Caroline said as she swallowed the thick lump that was beginning to form in her throat.

"Have you truly given up?" Klaus asked when he heard the beautiful blonde girl with fiery blue eyes speak in such a way.

"I have," Caroline whispered.

Klaus shook his head and looked down at the sandy ground angrily.

He then turned to the door that led to the inside of the palace and spotted Tyler entering the area. The slaves worked in the outside area and the guards guarded the perimeter so the slaves could not simply run. When night fell and the slaves were excused to their homes the guards escorted them to their small cottages and stood outside. If one was to try and run the guards would kill him immediately.

Tyler walked straight up to Caroline and took her arm aggressively.

"Let me go!" Caroline cried out. Katherine and Elena looked at one another with fear in their big brown eyes.

When Damon and Stefan heard their sister's cry they ran-or limped to her immediately.

"What do you think you are doing, guard?" Klaus asked his eyebrows furrowed in anger. This guard would simply not leave the poor girl alone, he thought.

"Taking her my prince," Tyler said.

"Prince?" Caroline asked as she looked at Klaus with her mouth agape in shock. She spoke to the Prince of Egypt?

"Where?" Klaus asked.

"To Prince Elijah," Tyler answered.

"Why?" Klaus wondered. What did his brother want with a random girl?

"It is private Prince Niklaus. Come now!" Tyler said as he pulled the girl to himself.

Caroline tried to pry Tyler's hand off of her arm but she was failing. He was so much stronger than she was.

Klaus watched as the beautiful girl with piercing blue eyes struggled against the guard's hard grip and his hands clenched into fists.

When the girl and Tyler were out of sight Klaus turned to the girl's family with uneasiness.

"Please, Prince Niklaus. If you have any goodness left in your heart, please save my daughter." Liz begged desperately.

Klaus nodded at the weeping mother and looked over at Caroline's brothers.

"I am leaving the both of you in charge." Klaus said to Stefan and Damon.

"I beg your pardon?" Both Damon and Stefan asked as their mouths formed an 'O' in surprise.

"Don't get used to it." Klaus muttered.

"The guards will not allow us to be in charge." Stefan said to the kind-hearted prince.

"I will talk to them. Do not worry about it."

"And our sister?" Damon asked hopefully.

"I will make sure that the guard doesn't do anything to your sister." Klaus promised.

"Why are you helping our sister? You don't even know her." Stefan said.

"I don't know," Klaus said honestly.

Klaus turned away from the brothers and called for the guards that surrounded the area.

"Guards, stop what you're doing and get over here." Klaus commanded.

The guards went over to the prince and surrounded him waiting for what he has to say.

"You are to leave these people alone until I get back." Klaus commanded as he motioned to the slaves that were working.

"Prince Niklaus… I do not want to be rude but I don't think you know what you are doing." Dean stuttered.

"Don't tell me what I know and don't know. When I come back I will make sure that you didn't hurt these people. Hurt these people and you will suffer the consequences. Do you understand me?"

"They are not people your majesty, they are slaves." Alexander said.

"Is that so? Take a look around Alexander. They look just like you do. They may be in rags and covered in dirt but at the end of the day they look just like you. Are you calling yourself a slave?"

"I-" Alexander began to say.

"Enough," Klaus yelled before he motioned for Damon and Stefan to come forward. They came forward and stood behind him.

"These two men are in charge for the time being." Klaus stated as he gave the guards a pointed look.

The guards began to scream and yell in protest and Klaus silenced them with his own powerful yell.

"You work for me, and you will listen to me." Klaus said as he glared at the angry guards who had their arms crossed over their chests.

"We don't work for you! Finn is our boss." A guard yelled.

"Maybe so, but Finn isn't here right now, is he?" Klaus asked as he looked around the area as if he was searching for the pharaoh's second son.

The guards grunted in defeat and Klaus smirked before turning to the men that were in charge.

"Give the others water. I do not need people passing out in this heat."

Damon and Stefan nodded and Klaus said, "Allow them to rest as well. Most of them can barely even stand."

"Yes, Prince Niklaus, thank you." The brothers said as they smiled at the Egyptian.

Klaus nodded at them and gave the guards one last look before he made his way towards the door. Klaus knocked on the door and Amir unlocked it.

"Prince Niklaus? Finished already?" Amir asked as he smiled at his Prince and old friend.

"Not quite… I need you to do me a favor Amir."

"Anything," Amir said as he waited to hear what Klaus wanted to ask him to do.

"Keep an eye on them." Klaus said as he motioned towards the outside.

"The slaves?" Amir asked.

"The guards," Klaus clarified. "Make sure that they leave those people be."

"Of course your majesty," Amir bowed.

"Stop bowing to me. We're friends!" Klaus said.

"Forgive me Niklaus." Amir said.

"Already forgiven. Thank you Amir. I knew that I could count on you." Klaus said as he gave Amir a pat on the back.

Amir nodded at Klaus and Klaus left him. Amir did not believe in keeping slaves nor did he believe in violence. He only worked for the pharaoh because he had to feed his family somehow. After his father's death Amir became the man of the house and ever since then he has been working for the pharaoh and putting food on the table for his mother, two younger brothers, and two younger sisters.

Tyler knocked on Elijah's door and Elijah said, "Come in,"

Tyler entered the Prince' study and his fingers dug into Caroline's arm. Caroline whimpered in pain but Tyler shut her up.

"Is this her?" Elijah asked as he looked the blonde girl up and down. She was a pretty little thing, he had to admit but he has seen better in his life. Elijah had the most beautiful mistresses serve him when it was needed.

"She is your majesty."

Elijah nodded and said, "Take a seat Tyler."

Tyler left Caroline standing in the front of the study and Caroline stood awkwardly and frightened. She didn't like this guard, not one bit.

"You too sweetheart." Elijah said as he motioned to the chair next to Tyler's.

Elijah wasn't as cruel as his father was but he did believe in slavery.

Caroline walked over to the chair nervously and she looked down at the floor. She sat down on the chair and scooted away from Tyler.

Elijah offered her a grape and she shook her head. "No thank you,"

"I insist! Take a couple of grapes. They're good for you." Elijah said as he handed her a bowl.

"Thank you," Caroline said as she took a handful of grapes into her hand and began to bite into the juicy fruit.

Elijah nodded at her and then turned to Tyler.

"Why do you want…?" Elijah began to say. "What is your name?" Elijah asked Caroline.

"Caroline," She answered as she swallowed the first grape.

"Why do you want Caroline?"

"I could use a woman to bed whenever I want to. I would go for our own but I don't exactly want to ruin their reputations." Tyler said.

"Smart move Tyler. Well… What can I say? You can have her."

"No, please no." Caroline begged.

Elijah ignored her and shook Tyler's hand. Tyler was about to take a hold of Caroline, when Klaus burst into the room.

"Niklaus? What is going on?" Elijah asked his younger brother.

"I want the girl. I am the Prince and I will get her." Klaus demanded.

"I already promised her away to Tyler." Elijah told his brother.

"I do not care. She is mine. No one else's."

"Why do you want a slave, when you can have any Egyptian woman?" Elijah asked confused.

"Because I do," Klaus said.

Caroline looked over at Klaus and her eyes widened in shock. He saved her twice today, she thought.

Elijah looked over at Tyler and said, "I am sorry Tyler. The Prince get's what he wants. Perhaps there is another slave that you would like to bed?"

Klaus' hands clenched into fists because that dog wanted to bed an innocent girl like the beautiful blonde that sat in front of him.

Tyler shook his head no and got out of his chair. He hit Klaus' shoulder on purpose and then left the study.

"She is yours, brother." Elijah said.

"Thank you," Klaus said.

* * *

There you have it! I hope you guys liked this chapter and will continue to wait for updates. I would also like to say thank you to those people that reviewed. Your reviews is what keeps me going, so thank you for that!

Please Leave Feedback :)

~Hana :D


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Here is the next chapter! Sorry for the long wait!

I would like to thank Nicole and Roonie for the lovely covers :)

I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! It's filled with Klaroline!

* * *

"She is yours, brother." Elijah announced.

"Thank you," Klaus said as he let a sigh out a sigh of relief.

Elijah nodded at him and asked, "Anything else?"

"No 'Lijah. Thank you." Klaus said sincerely.

"You're welcome, now I must get back to work." Elijah stated as he motioned to the scrolls that lay scattered on the desk. There were so many scrolls that Elijah couldn't even see his own desk top.

Klaus nodded and said to the blonde girl harshly, "Get up."

Caroline heard the tone he used and she swallowed in fear. Caroline got out of her chair reluctantly and followed Klaus out of the study.

"Forgive my harshness in there." Klaus said after the guard passed them. The guard looked back at the Prince and the slave curiously but turned away from them. Prince Niklaus hated it when people stared at him.

"My brother cannot know that I see you as a woman and not as a slave." Klaus said as he ran his fingers through his dirty blonde curls.

Caroline nodded at him speechless because the Prince of Egypt saw Caroline as a woman and not as a mere slave.

"Come now, your wound needs tending." Klaus said as he put his hand on the small of her back and gently led her into his quarters. Caroline swallowed because her nerves were running rampant as they got closer to the Prince's chamber. Caroline didn't exactly know what the Prince was capable of and that was nerve wracking.

Klaus noticed Caroline's fidgety hands and he said reassuringly, "Relax love."

Caroline nodded and dropped her hands to her sides. She followed Klaus into his quarters and once they got there Klaus unlocked an enormous mahogany door. He motioned for Caroline to go inside and she did as she was told. Once Caroline was inside she looked around his bed chamber with awe. It was beautiful, she thought. Caroline studied the chamber and noticed that all of the walls had different paintings on them. There was not a single bare part on the walls. Caroline looked down at the rug that she was standing on and let out a breath. The rug was made of black fur, she guessed. Caroline then looked over at the four poster bed that stood in the middle of his bedroom chamber and her blue eyes widened. At least five people could fit onto that huge bed. Back in her family's cottage Caroline had to share the mattress with her mother and Stefan and Damon had to share the other mattress that stood on the other side.

"Wow," Caroline said aloud, accidently.

"I'm assuming you like it."

"Yes, your majesty. It is magnificent." Caroline answered.

"I am glad you like it because this is where we will be sleeping." Klaus said quickly. He didn't want to freak Caroline out to much but she was going to find out sooner or later.

"I beg your pardon, your majesty?" Caroline asked as she snapped her attention to the Prince. She was going to be sleeping with him?

Klaus scratched his forehead and said, "Call me Klaus when we are alone, okay?"

"I- but- yes your maj- Klaus." Caroline said as she corrected herself. She was freaking out inside. What about her family? She couldn't just leave them out there in the cold while she slept on the Prince's bed comfortably. What kind of person would that make her?

Klaus loved the way his name rolled off her tongue. He smirked subtly and cleared his throat.

"Please, do sit down on the bed." Klaus said as he pointed at the bed in the middle of his- their chamber.

"I cannot, I am covered in mud and blood. I do not want to ruin your covers." Caroline said as she looked down at her dirty clothes.

"It's fine. Really," Klaus said as he took her arm lightly and led her to the bed. Caroline was blushing and she didn't know why. Did she find the Prince attractive? Yes. Was she supposed to hate him? Yes.

Caroline sat down on the bed but she sat at the edge. Klaus frowned when he saw her sitting at the edge.

"Caroline…" Klaus said.

Caroline looked into his eyes and she sighed. She sat down on the bed more comfortably.

"Good," Klaus announced. "Now I want you to lie down."

"What? Why?" Caroline asked nervously. She could feel her stomach turning. She hasn't eaten in two days but she could feel the bile making its way upwards. Did he already want to take her virginity, she wondered.

"Your wound needs cleaning." Klaus clarified as he noticed her bemused facial expression. "It would be more comfortable for the both of us if you lay down on your stomach." Klaus added.

Klaus looked down at the ground and smirked to himself.

"Oh! Right! Yes of course," Caroline said as she face-palmed herself mentally.

Klaus chuckled and waited for Caroline to lay down on the bed. Caroline lay down on the bed and Klaus stood over her.

Klaus frowned when he saw that her backside was completely covered in blood.

"Does it hurt?" Klaus asked.

"I'm used to it." Caroline said and shrugged.

"Used to it?" Klaus wondered.

"Yeah… Ever since I was five I would get whipped if I did something incorrectly. The pain went away but the reminder is still there. My scars never went away." Caroline said sadly as she felt her throat beginning to close up. She could feel her eyes beginning to water and she took in a deep breath. She wasn't going to cry in front of him.

Klaus' hands clenched into fists because he was angry. This innocent girl- all of those innocent people out back were destined to live such a horrible life because his father was too selfish to let them go.

Klaus let out a deep breath and said, "Well Caroline, you are never going to get whipped or hurt again. I will see to that." Klaus promised.

"My Prince, I do not want to be rude but promising something that you won't be able to keep is no good. I am bound to live like this. Maybe in another life time I will have a good and happy life but in this life time… no. My people are stuck here and are too afraid to do anything about it. I will live with it even though sometimes I wish that God would just take me away to the safe haven up in the sky." Caroline said honestly.

"Caroline you mustn't think so negatively." Klaus said as he began to unbutton the buttons on Caroline's dress's backside. The sooner he cleaned up her wound the better it was for her. He didn't want her getting an infection.

Caroline took in a sharp breath when she felt his warm fingers graze her skin gently and he apologized. Klaus blushed when he grazed her warm back. Klaus shook his head and huffed quietly. This girl was making him feel vulnerable and he didn't know why.

Once Klaus undid all of the buttons he went over to his cabinet and took out a couple of first aid supplies. Klaus looked down at Caroline's neck and he let out a sharp breath. Her back was covered with scars. These scars were both big and small. Before he knew it, Klaus put his hand on her scars and studied them. Some of them looked fresher than the others.

"I am so sorry." He mumbled sadly. Her skin was scarred forever and he couldn't do anything about it.

Caroline said, "Don't be,"

"You do not deserve these scars."

"I know I don't. Nobody does." Caroline said as she lifted her head and looked into his eyes sadly.

Klaus nodded at her and took out the alcohol. He put the alcohol on a soft handkerchief and placed it on Caroline's wound. Caroline took in a sharp breath because the alcohol burned. She could feel herself trembling. Klaus blew on Caroline's wound and it gave Caroline some sort of release.

"I'm sorry," Klaus apologized.

Caroline nodded at him and her lips trembled. Once Klaus was finished cleaning her wound he put the cleaning equipment away.

"Would you like to bathe?" Klaus asked.

"I-um…" Caroline began to say.

"Caroline, I want you to bathe. I will leave if you would like. I can wait outside."

"No, it's okay Klaus. I just don't have a change of clothes." Caroline said shyly.

"Right… Do not worry about it. You are about the same size as my sister. I am sure she has some sort of clothing that she could lend you." Klaus offered.

"Okay," Caroline said reluctantly.

Klaus smiled at her and Caroline smiled back at him. She had a beautiful smile, he thought. She truly was a beauty.

Caroline got off of the bed and held her dress up to cover her cleavage. Klaus put his hand behind his head shyly and turned away from her.

"Where is the bath?" Caroline wondered as she looked around the bed chamber. There were three doors and she didn't know which one was the bathroom.

Klaus walked over to the closest door and opened it. Caroline followed him inside and Klaus turned on the bath. His siblings usually had help with bathing but he liked to bathe by himself without the servants.

"Do you need a person to help you out?" Klaus asked.

"No, thank you Klaus. For everything." Caroline said sincerely and smiled at him.

"You are very welcome sweet Caroline." Klaus said as he gave her his dashing smile.

"There are some oils over there." Klaus said as he pointed to the floor.

Caroline nodded at him and Klaus left the bathroom. Caroline looked at the bath tub curiously and reached for the buckets of water that sat in the back. She took a bucket and poured it into the porcelain bath tub. She grabbed another bucket and poured it in as well. When the tub was filled Caroline got out of her dirty and bloodied clothes and went into the tub. She lay down and sighed.

Never in her life did she take a bath. Her mother would pour a bucket of water on her and she would wash herself. Caroline reached for the scented oils on the floor and looked at them curiously. All of this was new to her.

Klaus left his chamber and went over to Rebekah's chamber. He knocked on the door and she answered it immediately.

"Everything alright?" Rebekah asked.

"Yes, I need you to do me a favor." Klaus said.

"Of course you do. I mean why else would you be here, right?" Rebekah asked sarcastically and rolled her doe blue eyes at her older brother.

Klaus shook his head and Rebekah motioned for Klaus to come in. Rebekah closed the door behind them and went over to her bed. She sat down cross legged and looked over at Klaus.

"What is this favor?" Rebekah wondered.

"I need to borrow some of your clothing."

"My clothing? For what?" Rebekah asked curiously.

"It is a long story." Klaus stated.

"I have time, do tell dear brother." Rebekah said as she looked up at Klaus curiously.

Klaus rolled his eyes and said, "I found a girl that I want for myself."

"Who?" Rebekah wondered.

"Caroline,"

"Is she the Princess of Greece or Rome?" Rebekah asked.

"No, she is a regular girl." Klaus clarified.

"You mean she is a slave, right?"

Klaus narrowed his eyes at Rebekah and Rebekah shrugged. "Since when do you want slaves?"

"She is not a slave. She is a woman." Klaus defended Caroline.

"Obviously… But she is still a slave."

"Rebekah I do not have time for your petty games. Can I borrow some of your clothing or what?" Klaus asked impatiently.

"By all means." Rebekah said as she got off of her bed with a huff. She went over to her closet and took out a simple dress that she hasn't worn in a while. She tossed the dress to Klaus and he thanked her.

"Don't fall in love with her Nik." Rebekah warned.

"I won't."

"Good. If Father finds out that you have fallen in love with a slave he will have her head right away."

"I know," Klaus said as he swallowed the lump that was beginning to form in his throat. He promised Caroline that she would never get hurt again and he intended on keeping that promise.

Klaus left the Rebekah's chamber and ran back to his own. He entered the bathroom quickly without knocking and saw Caroline standing there naked.

Klaus took in a breath as he stared at the blonde beauty in awe. She looked magnificent, he thought. Her hair was long and wavy, and her legs seemed to be as long as the Nile River, her skin shined and he could smell the scented oil on her skin.

Caroline turned to him and jumped.

"I—I uh—I needed more water." Caroline stuttered as she tried to hide herself desperately.

Klaus nodded at her and immediately turned away from her. Klaus took in a sharp breath when he felt his manhood begin to harden.

"I- I should have knocked Caroline. I am so sorry for invading your privacy." Klaus said as he kicked himself mentally.

"Uh- uh- it's okay." Caroline said as she blushed.

Klaus nodded at her and said, "I am going to go now." Klaus hung the dress on the doorknob and left the bathroom.

Oh my god, Caroline thought to herself. A man saw her naked!

Klaus put his hands on the door and let out a sharp breath. How could he have been so stupid? He should have knocked! What would Caroline think of him now? Would she think that he was some sort of creeper that watched her as she bathed? Klaus shook his head embarrassed and went over to his bed. He knew that he had to control himself around her. Klaus huffed and rubbed his eyes.

What was he going to do, he wondered.

* * *

There you have it! I hope you guys liked this chapter?

So there is sexual tension, yeah?

Please Leave Feedback :D


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! Here is the next chapter of Love Beyond Power! I am so so sorry for the long wait. My underarm was hurting really badly and I just couldn't right but now that my underarm has healed (thank god) I am back to writing!

I would like to thank Nicole and Roonie for the lovely covers :)

I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and hopefully it was worth the wait (if not i'm sorry!)

* * *

Klaus sat on his bed and Caroline got out of the bathroom once she was finished bathing. She wore the simple dress that hugged her curves perfectly, he thought.

"You look beautiful, Caroline." Klaus complimented.

"Thank you," Caroline smiled shyly.

"I didn't mean to interfere." Klaus said as he remembered the way he barged into the bathroom without knocking.

"It is alright, really…" Caroline reassured him.

"Very well," Klaus nodded. "How is the dress?" He asked trying to keep their conversation going.

"It is very comfortable, thank you my Prince. I have never had such a soft dress before." Caroline admitted.

"Well from now on, you will." Klaus promised.

"Thank you," Caroline smiled shyly as she began to shift from foot to foot.

"You must be tired after they day you have had." Klaus said.

Caroline nodded with a sigh as she put her hands behind her back.

"Would you like to rest?" He asked.

Caroline shook her head immediately and said, "No of course not. It is still light outside."

Klaus frowned and went over to her. He took her hand into his own softly and led her to the bed.

"Rest," He said to her.

Caroline looked up at his face and then down at the bed but submitted anyway.

"Okay," She said as she gave him a small smile.

Klaus smiled at her and helped her into the bed. She lay down on the comfortable pillow and Klaus covered her with the warm and comfy blanket. Caroline closed her eyes and she immediately fell asleep.

Klaus sighed when he heard her breathing even out and went over to his desk with a smile on his lips.

He sat down in his chair and reached for a blank sheet of papyrus. He then reached for the reed brush and dipped it into the black ink.

He got out of his chair with the papyrus and reed brush in hand and walked over to the window that faced his bed. He sat down on the window seat and looked over at his sleeping beauty. He smiled at the sight and decided that he would draw Caroline.

Klaus got comfortable and began to draw the beauty that lay asleep in front of him. He drew her for an hour and was adding the finishing touches when he heard her whimper.

_Caroline stood out back with her twin brother holding her to his chest. She watched with tear-filled eyes as the guards whipped her father._

_"Stefan, do something." She cried out desperately._

_Stefan looked over at Damon and then his mother and took in a shaky breath._

_Caroline closed her eyes when she heard her father's deep breaths dying out._

_"Stefan, he'll die. We need to save him." Caroline cried._

_"Sh Care, come here." Stefan said as he embraced his twin sister in his arms protectively. He knew that it was too late for their father. He knew that there was nothing that he or anybody else could do to shield his father from his unfair faith._

_"Get back to work!" The guard on their side yelled._

_"Daddy!" Caroline screamed when she realized that her father was becoming limp in the guards arms._

_"Caroline, look away." Stefan begged her hoping that his twin sister would listen. She didn't need to experience this brutality happening to her own father, he thought._

_Caroline ignored her twin brother and watched the scene unfold before her. She could hear the guard's distant yells forcing them to get back to work but she blocked them out. She couldn't look away; it was as if she stood frozen to that spot with her twin brother's arms around her._

_William took in his last breath and fell to the ground as his eyes closed forever._

_'NO!" Caroline cried out._

"NO!" Caroline cried out as she opened her eyes and shot out of the bed. Her skin was covered in a sheen of sweat because of the memory of that horrible day.

"Caroline?" Klaus asked worriedly.

Caroline turned to the worried voice with wide eyes.

"Caroline, what happened?" Klaus asked worriedly as he got off of the window seat. He left his art supplies on the window seat and made his way towards her.

"You- you're people killed my father." She said to him stuttering.

Klaus looked down at the rug sadly and nodded.

"They did, yes." He admitted.

"How could they do that? How can your people be so cruel?" She cried.

"They've all been brainwashed by my father. Trust me, I know some of them do not wish any harm but feel as if it is the right thing to do." He told her.

"That makes no sense. I have watched my family members get killed for simply taking a small break. Do you know how hard it is to work out there with no water or food? We have to be under the scorching sun from dawn to dusk. Do you know how hard it is? Of course you don't. The world has been given to you on a silver platter." She scoffed as she shook her head. She looked around the luxurious and luscious room and quickly got out of the bed.

"I don't belong here." Caroline said to him as she looked around the room.

"Yes you do," Klaus said in barely a whisper.

"See, that is where you are wrong my Prince. I do not belong here and I sure as hell do not have any right to call you by your first name. After all I am merely a slave that doesn't matter to your people."

"Caroline that is not true. I fancy you and I do not care if my people believe that you are some sort of slave." He admitted trying to calm the beautiful blonde girl down.

"You may not care, but I do. I was resting while my mother and brothers were out there building pyramids and getting water from the well. I should be out there." She said.

"Yes you should be out there but I want you in here."

"This just proves that I am right about you. My Prince, I would like to thank you for your hospitality but I must get going. I must help my mother. She needs to rest. She no longer is as strong as she used to be." Caroline said sadly.

"I do not want you to back out there." Klaus frowned.

"I do not want to go back out there either but I must. I am sincerely sorry my Prince-"

"Stop calling me Prince, call me Klaus." Klaus snapped.

Caroline was taken aback by the sudden change of tone in the Prince's voice and backed away from him.

"I- I'm sorry." Klaus apologized.

Caroline looked over at him her bright blue eyes widened.

"I didn't mean to snap at you Caroline. Please, don't go." He begged.

Caroline thought about it for a minute and nodded.

"Okay," She said.

"Okay?" Klaus asked.

"Yes, but I have to help my mother."

"Please don't go… Tyler will be there and he is very hot-headed. He will hurt you."

"My brothers will protect me." She told him.

"Your brothers will get punished." Klaus told her because he knew that would be the case. If the slaves were to riot against the guards, the guards would make sure that the slaves were beaten an inch from their lives.

Caroline looked down at the floor and nodded.

"You're right." She said.

Klaus let out the breath that he was holding and reached for her hand.

"You are not a slave to me." He told her.

Caroline nodded and looked down at their joined hands.

"Are you hungry, love?" Klaus asked changing the subject.

Caroline nodded embarrassed and Klaus chuckled.

"I'll go and get us something to eat." He said to her.

"Okay," Caroline said as she looked up at him and nodded.

Klaus smiled at her and before departing he said, "Feel free to look around, or change whatever you do not like."

"Change?" Caroline asked confused.

Klaus cleared his throat embarrassed and said, "We will be sharing the room."

"Oh…" Caroline said her voice drifting.

"I can sleep on the window seat. Do not worry about it."

Caroline nodded as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I will be right back." He said.

Caroline smiled at him and waited for him to leave the bed chamber.

"Oh my god," She said to herself. He just kept on surprising her.

Caroline stood up and walked over to the window. She looked down at the window seat and reached for the now dry drawing of her on the sheet of papyrus.

"Wow," She said as she studied the drawing of herself.

Klaus drew her as she slept and he got every detail correct. He really was talented, she thought.

Caroline put the sheet down and looked out of the window. She saw the golden traces along the outside and her mouth formed an 'O'.

Klaus went into the kitchen and said hello to the maids.

"Prince Niklaus," Aziza, the older woman, greeted him as she gave him a low bow.

"Aziza, it is a pleasure to see you again." He smiled sincerely.

"Likewise my Prince. What can I get for you?"

"Fruits," Klaus told her.

"Will you need a lot?" Aziza wondered.

"Yes my lady. I am starving."

Aziza nodded and quickly reached for the plate made out of clay. She reached for the various fruits and cut them up into small pieces.

"Thank you," Klaus said once Aziza handed him the plate.

"You are very welcome Prince Niklaus. It was an honor to see you again."

"Indeed, goodbye." Klaus said as he waved at her.

Aziza smiled at him and waved back.

When Klaus back to his room he unlocked the door and looked over at Caroline that was now making the bed. Klaus leaned against the door frame as a small smile crept onto his lips. Caroline heard another person's breathing and suddenly turned to face the person with her hand on her heart.

"You scared me, Klaus." She laughed.

"Forgive me Caroline. Do sit next to me."

Caroline nodded as she smoothed out the invisible wrinkles on the bed covers. Once she was finished she went over to him and sat down next to him. They sat on the sofa on the left side of the room.

Klaus offered her the fruit and Caroline took the green grapes gratefully. The moment the sweet taste of the grapes touched her tongue she felt as if she was in heaven.

She moaned in delight and Klaus grinned at her.

"Good?" He asked.

Caroline looked over at him and nodded, "Very good."

"I'm glad you like them. I picked them."

"Picked them?" Caroline asked as she furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"Yes, my younger brother and I enjoy picking grapes even though we have some other people that do that." He admitted.

"I didn't know you liked to garden." Caroline said.

"I am acting like a woman aren't I?" Klaus asked embarrassed.

"No of course not! I guess gardening is just one of your many talents."

"Many talents?" He asked.

"Yes," Caroline smiled shyly. "I saw that drawing of me." Caroline added.

"Oh…" Klaus said as he looked over at the forgotten sheet of papyrus and reed brush.

"It looks very beautiful." She admitted.

"Thank you… I was going to draw something else that I had in mind but when I saw you sleeping I knew I had to draw you." He confessed.

Caroline could feel herself begin to blush and she quickly looked down at her hands.

"Uh… anyway-" Klaus began to say before Rebekah entered.

Caroline looked over at Klaus wide eyes and then looked back at the blonde girl as she bit her lip in fear.

"Don't you bloody knock?" Klaus asked annoyed.

"I was going to but I was running out of time. Mother is on her way over here." Rebekah warned.

"Bloody hell," Klaus cursed under his breath.

Caroline looked over at Klaus and waited for further instruction.

"You need to head over to my bed." He told her.

"But-" Caroline began to say.

"Take off your dress as well." He said as he put his fingers on his temples and began to massage them. Esther never went into Klaus' chamber. She only ever did when she found out something new. Klaus growled because he knew that Elijah has already told his mother about the slave girl Klaus wanted for himself.

Caroline looked between the royal children with her nail in her mouth.

"I'm sorry Caroline. My mother isn't very understanding." Klaus apologized.

"I- I get it." Caroline said as she made her way towards the bed. She removed her dress and got under the covers.

"Do the same Nik." Rebekah told her older brother.

"I know, I know." Klaus said as he shook out of his clothing.

Rebekah nodded and shot Caroline an apologetic look. Caroline gave the Princess a smile.

"I should get going. Make it believable." She warned.

"We will," Klaus said and Caroline nodded. Caroline's eyes roamed over Klaus' chest and torso as she licked her lips subtly.

Caroline turned away from Klaus as he removed his last piece of clothing and got under the covers as well.

"I- This is awkward." Klaus said.

"Yup," Caroline nodded as she clutched the covers in her small hands.

"My mother will be here any minute. She has to believe that we are- you know…" Klaus finished.

"I- I get it." Caroline said as she bit on her lip hard.

"What should we do?" Klaus asked.

"I do not know, you're the expert." She said. She could feel the metallic taste of blood in her mouth because of how hard she pressed on her lips.

"I really am very sorry, Caroline." Klaus apologized again. "My Mother probably thinks that I asked for you because I wanted you to pleasure me."

"It's okay, I get it." Caroline reassured.

Klaus and Caroline were silent but then Klaus heard her mother's approaching footsteps.

Klaus got on top of Caroline, making sure that his hardened manhood wasn't pressing against her center. He had his back arched and leaned into Caroline's lips. He kissed her lips carefully.

When their lips touched Caroline closed her eyes and looped her arms around his neck bringing him closer. This was Caroline's first kiss and she did not mind at all. Klaus kissed Caroline's soft and heavenly lips and groaned when he felt his manhood twitch. Klaus kept his place and did not lower himself. He continued to kiss Caroline slowly. The other women that he was with didn't even do this to him but Caroline did.

Esther entered Klaus' chambers and looked over at the bed. She spotted her son on top of the woman- or slave in this case kissing her.

Esther cleared her throat and the two broke apart. Klaus turned to his mother and Esther laughed out loud.

"I was right," She said grinning.

"Mother, don't you knock!?" Klaus yelled.

"Forgive me for the intrusion my son; I just had to see for myself." She shrugged.

"Well you can go now."

"Have you already…?" Esther questioned.

"We were about to but you barged in." Klaus huffed like an angry little boy.

"Well, by all means… Carry on; I would love to see the evidence that you have taken this slave's virginity." Esther said as she crossed her arms over her chest. An egyptian Prince taking and Israelite's virginity had a certain ring to it, she thought.

"This is not a show." Klaus spat.

"Very well, but I expect to see some evidence by supper. Is that understood?" Esther asked.

Klaus didn't say anything and Esther left the two. Klaus lay on his side and looked at Caroline apologetically.

"Evidence?" Caroline questioned.

Klaus nodded and put his hand on his forehead.

"What are we going to do now?" She asked her voice scared.

"I don't know," He told her honestly.

* * *

There you have it! So how was it?

I know this is kind of going in the 'rated M' direction so I will make sure to change it because eventually there will be smut! :)

Please Leave Feedback?

~Hana :p


	5. Chapter 5

I am finally back with an update! I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

"What are we going to do now?" Caroline asked her voice scared.

"I don't know." Klaus replied honestly. Why did his mother have to be such a bloody instigator, he wondered. Why did she care about his personal life? It's not like it would do anything for her.

Klaus balled his hands into fists as he recalled his conversation with his mother just a couple of minutes ago. He hated the way his mother thought that Caroline was just his whore.

Caroline put her head in her hands and shook her head desperately. She wasn't ready to give up her virginity and she sure as hell wasn't going to give it up even though the Egyptian Queen wanted evidence as she called it.

"Caroline," Klaus said his voice soft as he tried to sooth her.

"Hm?" Caroline asked not meeting his stormy blue-grey eyes.

"We'll find a way." He said trying to assure her and himself. "You are still a virgin, right?"

"Of course I am! I am eighteen years old."

"I am just asking because some women may not share your belief."

"Oh," Caroline said dumbfounded.

Klaus smiled at her reassuring the blonde girl with bright blue eyes.

Caroline smiled back at him and fisted the covers in her hands. She was still naked in front of a man.

"We should probably get dressed." She told him as her cheeks became a shade redder.

"Right," Klaus laughed as he quickly ran his eyes down Caroline's blanketed self.

Caroline cleared her throat uncomfortably and Klaus' eyes shot up to hers in an apology.

"Please forgive me for- um... my staring." He apologized.

Uh it's okay, really." Caroline reassured him.

Klaus smiled at her and said, "I'll look away if you're ready to get dressed."

"Thank you," She smiled.

Klaus nodded at her with his smile still plastered on his full lips.

Klaus turned away from Caroline's tempting body with all of the self-control that he could muster.

Caroline jumped off of the comfortable bed and Klaus tossed her the dress that Rebekah gave him with his eyes still closed.

"Thank you," She said as she shimmied into the dress.

"It is no problem, really." He smiled his eyes still closed.

Caroline smiled at his adorableness and said, "You can open your eyes now."

"Oh right of course." He laughed his dimples showing. Caroline looked over at him and he did the same.

"I actually want to thank you for everything."

"There is nothing for you to thank me for." Klaus told her as he tilted his head at her.

"Yes there is. Any other Egyptian Prince would force me into becoming there mistress or whore I guess you can call it… and when they would get tired of me they would throw me away like some old rag but you are a gentleman and I appreciate that greatly."

"You are not a whore, Caroline." Klaus said.

Caroline smiled at him and turned away from him. Klaus got out of the bed and reached for his clothing. Klaus wasn't looking in Caroline's way and Caroline subtly turned to his still naked back side. Klaus could feel Caroline's eyes on his backside and he chuckled. When Caroline heard his chuckling she turned away from him immediately.

Once Klaus was dressed he said, "I think I have idea."

"An idea?" Caroline asked.

"Yes, for the evidence that my nosy mother seems to desire." He said rolling his eyes at his mother's action.

"What is it?" Caroline questioned.

"So I am thinking that when a woman has intercourse for the first time the evidence is the blood, right?"

Caroline nodded remembering what her mother told her about a man and woman being together intimately.

"So all we need to do is get some blood."

"By pricking a finger?" Caroline asked.

"Yes,"

"Okay, I'll do it, just give me something to use."

"No, no, no." He said to her.

Caroline looked at him confused and waited for him to continue speaking.

"I will prick my finger. I do not want you bleeding anymore today. That bloody guard gave you a bunch of scars earlier on and I will not have you losing anymore."

"But if I prick my finger nobody will suspect anything."

"They won't suspect anything if I prick my finger either."

"Yes they will. You see your whole family every day, right?" Caroline asked because she wasn't sure how it worked for the royal family.

"I guess you can say that. We only ever meet together for supper." Klaus admitted.

Caroline nodded and said, "Tonight you are going to have supper with your family. One of your siblings are bound to ask you what happened to your finger and if your mother catches on she will know that we weren't together intimately." She said wording it carefully.

"You're right," Klaus shook his head aggravated.

"So let me prick my finger." Caroline said showing him her scarred fingers.

Klaus' eyes widened as he took a closer look at her scarred fingers.

Caroline studied her fingers sadly and said, "They make the women pick up the bricks sometimes... That's how I got these."

"I—Caroline I don't know what to say. You do not deserve this."

"I know," She said speaking openly.

Klaus reached for her hands and studied them. "I don't want you to get another scar."

"It will eventually heal." She smiled reassuring him.

Klaus frowned and looked over at the unmade bed.

"Okay," He said defeated.

Caroline smiled at him and Klaus walked over to his desk. He reached for a sharp object and handed it over to Caroline. Caroline took it and was about to prick her index finger when Klaus shouted, "Stop."

Caroline looked up at him confused and wondered why he stopped her.

"Let me get some gauze. I do not want your blood getting infected." He said as he began to rummage around in the cabinet. When he finally found the gauze he took it out and walked over to her.

Caroline smiled at him and pricked her index finger quickly. She bit her bottom lip and the pain—or pinch—subsided immediately.

The blood began to fall onto the upper half of the mattress and the both of then watched it interested.

"That's enough," Klaus said.

"Is it?" Caroline questioned.

"Yes," Klaus nodded.

"I don't know..." Caroline said as she watched her bleeding stop. "It's enough Caroline , trust me."

"How do you know?"

"I'm not a virgin, haven't been one since I was like fourteen."

"Oh. Right." Caroline laughed embarrassed.

" I don't exactly want to talk about my personal life right now but I've bedded enough virgins so I know these things." Klaus said. "It's enough." He added.

Caroline nodded at him and Klaus stepped towards her. He wrapped the gauze around her pricked finger carefully and Caroline thanked him with a smile. Klaus nodded at her and stepped back.

"I should get going. I must attend to some business." He told her.

"Oh okay," She nodded with a poker face. She wanted to talk to him more but if he had to go she would let him.

"You can stay here and do whatever it is you want to." He told her.

Caroline nodded and Klaus turned away from her.

"Klaus!" Caroline said loudly.

Klaus turned to her his eyes wide with worry.

"Are you alright?" Klaus asked as he went over to her once more.

"I- I was wondering if I can go and see my family. The sun has set which means that they are already at our home."

Klaus thought about it for a couple of minutes and nodded.

"You can go see them but I will pick you up after supper."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." Caroline cried out hugging him.

Klaus was brought by surprise but wrapped his arms around her as well.

"You're welcome, sweetheart." Klaus smiled. "I'll walk you there." He added.

"Are you sure that is a good idea?" Caroline questioned.

"Yes," klaus nodded as he led her to the door.

Caroline sighed unsure of herself but followed the Prince anyway.

Klaus and Caroline were almost out of the door when Kol ran over to them.

"Introduce us big brother." Kol said as he took in Caroline's appearance hungrily.

"No," Klaus said denying Kol. They tried to push past him but Kol wouldn't let them.

"Introduce us," Kol said again.

"I said no. Get out of my bloody way or I will knock your teeth out." Klaus warned.

"You don't scare me, Nik." Kol said rolling his brown eyes at his older brother.

Klaus laughed darkly and Kol narrowed his eyes at him. Caroline looked between the two brothers and she pulled on Klaus' rove like a little child.

Klaus turned to her confused and said, "We'll go where we have to be after I deal with my dear little brother."

Kol laughed and waited for the girls reply but she said nothing.

"The cat has your pretty little tongue?" He asked her.

Klaus' hands balled into fists at his brothers statement.

"No," Caroline said as she looked into his eyes.

Kol realized that Caroline was a slave and looked up at his brother.

"What is a bloody slave doing in our palace? She may have a contagious disease." Kol said disgusted.

Caroline shrank back at Kol's statement.

"I will count to three and if you will still be here I will hurt you." Klaus warned.

Kol crossed his arms over his broad chest as he stared up at Klaus challengingly.

"One," Klaus began counting off.

"You don't scare me." Kol said.

"Two,"

Kol looked between the two and still didn't leave.

"Thre-"

Kol turned on his heel and left the two.

"It worked?" Caroline questioned surprised as she looked at the now empty spot.

"Yup," Klaus grinned.

Caroline smiled at him and Klaus pushed the door open.

"Come on," He smiled as he motioned to the outside.

Caroline followed him out and walked her to her family's home.

The two of them stood outside and stared at one another silently.

"Would you like me to walk you inside?" Klaus asked breaking their comfortable silence.

"No thank you, it's okay." Caroline smiled at him reassuringly.

Klaus nodded and turned away from her.

"I'll pick you up later, yeah?" Klaus asked.

Caroline nodded at him and waved in his direction.

Klaus waved back and ran back into the palace. He had to get ready for supper.

* * *

Caroline entered her home and her family turned to her with a mixture of surprise and relief.

"You are alive!" Liz cried out as she tackled her only daughter in a tight embrace."of course I am." Caroline laughed.

"Care," Stefan breathed out.

"Stef! You're okay." Caroline cried out as she wiped at her tears joyously.

"Of course I am! I don't plan on dying any time soon." He grinned at her with his adorable boyish smile.

Caroline smiled at him and ran over to him when her mother let her go.

Damon studied his little sister with his index finger on his chin. Something was different about her, he thought.

When Caroline finally turned to Damon she smiled at him widely. Damon gave her a small smile as well and Caroline ran over to him. She jumped on his and hugged him tightly.

Damon did not reciprocate the tight hug.

Caroline went limp and looked into her older brother's blue eyes. "Is something wrong?" She asked the confusion evident in her usually playful voice.

"I—there is something different about you…" Damon suggested.

"Different?" Caroline queried as she got off of him.

Damon nodded and narrowed his eyes at the blonde.

"You seem… happier." Damon finally concluded.

"I am happy now, to be completely honest with you." Caroline admitted.

"Why?" Damon asked.

"I think I found my soul mate." Caroline said hesitantly.

"Soul mate?" The three of them asked.

Caroline nodded and kicked at the ground with her right foot.

"Who?" Damon asked.

"You know who." Caroline rolled her eyes.

Damon thought about it and burst out laughing. "Do you actually believe that the Prince of Egypt is your soul mate? I do not want to say this because I love you and you are my sister but you are being delusional."

"No I'm not." Caroline said as she stomped her feet on the ground.

"Don't tell me you are going to go off on a tantrum. He's the Prince, Caroline! He will marry a princess and he will break your innocent little heart." Damon warned.

"No he won't."

"He is not your soul mate and he sure as hell will never think of you as more than a whore to bed!" He snapped.

"Damon!" Stefan and Liz shouted in his direction.

"What!? Am I wrong!? Look at her. She is glowing!"

"I—I am not." Caroline stuttered as she looked at her older brother with wide eyes.

"But you are! Did you give him what he wanted?" Damon asked, his blue eyes dark.

Caroline's eyes widened even wider as she stared at him with her mouth open.

"Do you really believe that I have no dignity? Do you honestly think that I would give up my virginity to a man that I have known for a couple of hours? Do you!?" Caroline yelled, her voice hoarse.

"Yes," Damon confessed.

"I shouldn't have come." Caroline said as she walked over to the door.

"Caroline please don't go." Liz begged.

"I am obviously not wanted here. I'll see you soon, okay mama?" Caroline asked.

Liz frowned but nodded. Stefan walked over to Caroline and put his arm around her shoulder.

"Don't listen to him. He is just bitter." He whispered.

Caroline gave Stefan a small smile and Stefan walked her out.

"Do you want me to walk you back to the palace gates?" Stefan asked.

"Nah, it's okay. I don't want you getting into trouble. I will be okay." She smiled at him reassuringly.

Stefan nodded and hugged his twin sister.

"Sleep tight, Care and if that Prince touches you or does something wrong tell me."

"He won't do anything. Good night Stef." Caroline laughed.

"Good night!" Stefan waved as Caroline made her way towards the palace.

Caroline was almost at the palace gates when she felt somebody behind her. She turned to the person and her heart dropped into her stomach when she saw that it was Tyler.

"Good evening, slave." He smirked.

Caroline ignored him and turned away from him. She was about to walk farther when she spotted another man standing there with a smirk on his lips.

"Dean, won't you stop her?" Tyler called from his spot.

"Well of course." Dean said his smirk still on his lips.

Caroline looked to the left and right and noticed two other guards.

"Slave meet my friends Dean, Adrian, and Chris." Tyler said.

"Leave me alone." Caroline said as her voice trembled.

"We will, once we're done with you." Tyler grinned.

Caroline looked at the four men on each side and swallowed the lump that was forming in her throat.

"Klaus won't be here to save you now." Tyler said a wolfish grin on his lips.

* * *

There you have it! Little bit of a cliff hanger, eh? Woops!

Please Leave Feedback :)

~Hana :p


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! I am back with a quick update! I hope you like it :)

I would like to thank Nicole and Roonie for the lovely cover :)

I am seriously blown away by the response that this story has gotten so far and I just want to say thank you because I know I'm not the greatest writer but I'm trying.

Enjoy!

* * *

The Mikaelson's sat around the table silently as they waited for the servants to serve their food.

"Niklaus," Esther spoke up.

"Yes?" Klaus asked as he turned in his mother's direction.

She had a smirk on her lips and Klaus let out a deep breath. Here we go, he thought.

"Have you and that slave girl…?" She asked as her voice drifted off.

"What slave girl?" Mikael asked as his voice traveled throughout the banquet table.

"Our son has taken a slave girl as a mistress." Esther told her husband.

"Has he?" Mikael asked as he gave Klaus a look of curiosity. Klaus only ever wanted to bed the Egyptian whores not the slaves.

"Yes I have." Klaus told his family.

"The blonde girl?" Kol spoke up as he recalled the girl that his older brother was with when he ran into them.

Klaus glared at Kol and Kol shut his mouth immediately.

"Was she any good?" Mikael asked.

Klaus cleared his throat uncomfortably but gave no sign of feeling uncomfortable.

"She's alright," Klaus lied as he looked down at his empty plate.

The truth was he didn't know how Caroline was in bed and he wasn't about to bed her forcibly just because he was curious to see how she could pleasure him. Caroline was more than a mistress and Klaus knew that. Klaus didn't understand why he was so enamored with a girl that he met just a couple of hours ago. All Klaus knew was that he had to protect her from the dangers that came with being an Israelite and not an Egyptian. Klaus didn't like what his father was doing to those people because they were all people just like him and his whole family.

"Speaking of which, you did say that she was a virgin, yes?" Esther asked.

"Actually, you assumed that she was." Klaus told her.

"Was I wrong?" Esther questioned.

"No you weren't wrong. She was a virgin."

"And you took that from her?" Elijah asked his brother, joining in on the conversation.

"Yes," Klaus replied as he nodded.

"Well do show us the evidence." Kol told him.

"Shut up," Klaus bit out irritated at his annoying little brother.

Henrik looked between his family members confused and wondered what it was they were talking about. Rebekah turned to Henrik and noticed his confused expression.

"What are you talking about?" Henrik asked.

"Ah yes, my last son." Mikael said as he turned to face Henrik. "How old are you again?" He asked.

"I am of fourteen years, your grace." Henrik answered.

Henrik didn't feel comfortable calling the emperor of Egypt, father, so he just called him your grace.

"Has he not bedded a girl yet?" Mikael asked Esther.

"No he has not." Esther answered as she looked over at her innocent son lovingly.

"We must change that." Mikael declared.

"Father… He is of fourteen years… He is still young." Finn spoke up.

"How old were you when you first bedded a girl?" Mikael asked Finn.

"I was of twelve years, father." Finn replied.

"And he is of fourteen years. It is long overdue. Narim!" Mikael called out for his advisor.

Narim entered the banquet hall and walked over to his King quickly.

"Yes, your grace?" Narim asked as he bowed down to Mikael.

"Find a whore for my youngest son." Mikael ordered.

"Of course, your grace." Narim said with a nod before excusing himself.

"Father…" Rebekah said as she looked over at Henrik's worried expression.

"He will be fine Rebekah."

"Your grace… I mean no disrespect but I do not think I am ready to do… that…" Henrik said as his eyes didn't meet the King's.

"Of course you are ready. You are a Mikaelson! I do not need others finding out that my youngest son is a virgin with no experience."

"Father, I do not understand why Henrik must go through with this if he does not want to." Elijah spoke.

"I will not have any of you questioning my methods. How old were you all when you bedded a woman?" Mikael asked his sons.

Mikael turned to Elijah, the eldest, first. "I was of twelve years."

Mikael nodded and then looked over at Klaus, "I was of thirteen or fourteen years." Klaus answered.

"How about you?" Mikael asked Kol.

"Eleven," He smirked proudly.

"That's my boy." Mikael said as he grinned at Kol proudly.

"Eleven? You were eleven?" Rebekah asked him.

"Yes…" Kol replied.

"Well that is too bad for the girl… She must have not enjoyed it at all." Rebekah shrugged.

"I'll have you know that the girl enjoyed it greatly." Kol said as he defended himself.

"Did she now?" Klaus laughed.

"Yes," Kol nodded.

"You sure about that?" Finn asked as he laughed out loud.

"Yes… I made her orgasmic before I even stuck my prized possession into her."

"Oh god," Henrik said as he looked down at the table uncomfortably. "May I be excused?" Henrik asked.

"Are you feeling alright, little guy?" Klaus asked him.

"Yes, I think I am… I just need some fresh air." Henrik told them.

"Want some company?" Klaus asked him.

Henrik nodded and Klaus stood up from the table.

"You are not going anywhere until you show us the evidence." Esther told him with a pointed look.

"Mother…" Klaus said.

"Show it to me now." Esther ordered.

"Ugh! Fine, let's go." Klaus said as he motioned to the door.

"Hey Henry, I'll come with you, okay?" Rebekah told him.

"Okay," Henrik said as he smiled at his only sister.

Henrik and Rebekah left the banquet hall before Klaus and Esther did. They walked out and into the garden.

"Let's go." Esther told her son.

Klaus walked over to the door and up the stairs. When they got to Klaus' bed chambers he pushed the door open.

Esther and Klaus walked over to the bed and he showed her the blood stained sheets. Esther studied the blood with her index finger on her chin.

"Okay," She said.

"Okay?" Klaus asked.

"I believe you." Esther told him.

Klaus nodded and was about to tell his mother to leave his chambers when he heard a piercing cry from outside. "NO!" He heard.

* * *

"Good evening, slave." He smirked.

Caroline ignored him and turned away from him. She was about to walk farther when she spotted another man standing there with a smirk on his lips.

"Dean, won't you stop her?" Tyler called from his spot.

"Well of course." Dean said his smirk still on his lips.

Caroline looked to the left and right and noticed two other guards.

"Slave meet my friends Dean, Adrian, and Chris." Tyler said.

"Leave me alone." Caroline said as her voice trembled.

"We will, once we're done with you." Tyler grinned.

Caroline looked at the four men on each side and swallowed the lump that was forming in her throat.

"Klaus won't be here to save you now." Tyler said a wolfish grin on his lips.

Caroline looked at the four men as her eyes began to widen. Where could she run, she wondered.

_I can run back to my family's home. _Caroline said to herself and was about to dash backwards but stopped herself. No she couldn't do that… Her family would get hurt and she would too.

Caroline took in a deep breath and then exhaled that breath. She was trapped. She wouldn't get to the palace doors in time and she couldn't run back to where her family lived.

Caroline crossed her arms over her chest as a sudden chill ran down her spine. She could feel the Goosebumps rising on her body and she looked between the four men.

They were making their way towards her. They were stalking her as if she was their prey. Caroline knew that she wouldn't be able to ward off the four men because they were all physically stronger than her.

_What now, what now, what now? _Caroline asked herself.

Tyler tackled Caroline onto the floor and began to rip open her dress.

"No, please. Please do not do this." Caroline cried.

"Well when you put it that way…" Tyler said as he feigned pity for the Israelite.

Caroline thought that he was going to back away from her but he didn't.

"Hey fellas, won't you join me?" Tyler called out to the three men that watched the show unfold with smirks on their lips and sadistic looks in their eyes.

"Of course," Dean spoke up and the others followed suit.

"NO!" Caroline cried out as loud as she possibly could.

Henrik stood in the garden with his arms crossed over his chest when he heard the piercing cry. Henrik looked over at Rebekah confused and the two of them started off running in the direction of the cry.

Tyler was removing his tunic and so were the others when Rebekah and Henrik finally got to the scene.

"What the bloody hell do you think you are doing!?" Rebekah shrieked.

Dean, Chris, and Adrian turned to the girly voice but Tyler continued to unbuckle his trousers.

"Step away from her." Rebekah warned them.

"Or what?" Tyler called out without looking at the Princess. He thought that she was just some maid that worked for the royal family.

"Or else I will make sure my father has the four of you hanged for your savage-"

Before Rebekah could finish her sentence Klaus flew past them and tackled Tyler to the ground. He looked over at the girl and his eyes hardened. They were going to rape Caroline. His Caroline.

"You fucking bastard!" Klaus shouted as he began to punch the arrogant guard in the face.

"Klaus!" Caroline shouted.

Klaus stopped his punching when he heard his angel's voice and turned to her with his eyes wide.

"He is not worth it." Caroline told him as she tried to cover herself with the rags that were once a beautiful simple dress.

Klaus nodded and got off of Tyler. He walked over to Caroline and removed his shirt from his body. He helped her put it on and then he helped her off of the floor.

"Are you okay?" He asked her, his voice worried.

"I'll be okay." She said as she tried to smile at him reassuringly.

Klaus nodded and put his arm around her. Klaus looked between the four guards, his expression hard.

"If I see any of you again, I will kill you." He warned them.

The four guards nodded and walked away from the royal family.

Caroline collapsed onto the floor when the four guards were gone and Klaus caught her immediately.

"What's wrong?" He asked her worriedly.

"Nothing. Not anymore." She sighed as she let out a shaky breath.

Klaus nodded and then turned to his two siblings.

"Thank you," He thanked them.

Henrik and Rebekah nodded silently and waited for their brother to say something else.

"Bekah, can we please use your room for tonight? I do not need or want mother asking me any of her annoying questions."

"Yes, of course. I'll bunk with Henry for the night." She told him as she gave Caroline a pitiful look.

"But Father…" Klaus said.

"I am in no hurry to lose my virginity to a woman, Nik. Rebekah can bunk with me. Just take care of her." Henrik said as he motioned to Caroline.

Klaus nodded and helped Caroline up. They walked past the two Mikaelson siblings and into the palace. The hallways were empty as they walked over to Rebekah's bed chambers. When they finally got there Klaus pushed the door open and let Caroline in. He led her to the bed and sat her down.

"Caroline," Klaus called out.

Caroline didn't reply because she was lost in her own thoughts.

"Caroline," Klaus called out again.

"They were going to rape me." Caroline said as she broke down.

Klaus shut his eyes sadly and held Caroline's cold hands in his own.

"They will never hurt you again." He reassured her.

"You do not know that. If it wasn't for your brother and sister, they would have left me for the dead. They would have taken my virginity forcibly." Caroline said as she began to hyperventilate.

"Caroline, listen to me. Please. You're safe," He told her.

"I will never be safe. Not in this— life time." Caroline sobbed.

"Yes you will be. I will make sure of that."

"I can't let you do this for me. I am nothing… Just some slave. If I die I will be free of this cruelness. That is all I ever wanted Klaus."

"No," He simply said.

"No?"

"I will take you away from here. We'll go somewhere else. We'll start a new life. A life filled with happiness, joy, and love."

Caroline smiled at the thought but shook her head.

"My brother thinks that I am a whore." She cried.

"You are not." Klaus said.

"Maybe I want to be. Maybe I want to be your whore." Caroline said as she leaned into him. Her lips touched his and she sighed.

Caroline pushed him into the mattress and lay atop him. Klaus didn't want to stop this but he knew he had to.

"No," Klaus said.

"Why?" Caroline asked.

"Not like this." He told her as he pushed her off of him lightly and carefully.

"I am ready to give myself to you. Why do you not let me?"

"Because you are more than that." Klaus said before he got off of the bed.

"Thank you," She said, smiling for the first time in a while.

"You are welcome, sweet Caroline." Klaus smiled at her.

* * *

There you have it!

Was it okay? I hope so :)

Please Leave Feedback!

~Hana :p


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys! I am back with yet another update :) It's been a while, hasn't it?

Thank you to Nicole and Roonie for the lovely covers! I do not have a beta so pardon any of my mistakes and if you're interested in becoming my beta PM me on here of message me on tumblr (kcisroutine is my url)

Enjoy!

* * *

The next morning Klaus awoke as the sun glistened through the window. He still wore his clothing from the night before. It was a good thing that his clothing has dried.

He remembered what last evening consisted of and he could swear that his blood boiled. Caroline. His Caroline would have been raped by those dogs if Klaus' younger brother and sister didn't stop them.

Caroline would no longer have her virtue because of a bunch of pigs. Klaus understood at that moment that he would make sure that Tyler's life would become a living hell from that moment on.

Nobody messed with somebody he cared about and got away with it.

Klaus wasn't as brutal as his father or siblings but this time he would be. Tyler, a bloody guard, hurt Caroline because of his stupid ego. Klaus couldn't forget that. He wouldn't forget that.

Klaus felt Caroline shift on her side and he quickly turned to her. Her head lay on his arm.

Before Klaus could get out of the bed last night, Caroline asked him to stay and he did just that. The two lay awake most of the night and watched as the full moon showed from the window.

Caroline smiled because it was really her first time seeing a full moon. Every time Caroline tried to sneak out of her home, her brother's would stop her. They told her that it was dangerous and she listened to them.

_Last Night: _

Klaus got off of the bed and walked over to the divan. He lay down and heard Caroline's even breathing. Klaus shut his eyes and hoped that sleep would come sooner rather than later. His blood boiled and he wanted to strangle somebody. That somebody being the douche bag guard, Tyler.

Klaus shook his head. He could almost laugh at the irony. His family members raped women and used them like they were a pair of rags that could be thrown away. Klaus thought that that was normal because they were a part of the Royal Family. They were the Egyptian Royal Family. Klaus didn't care much but he did now. Tyler was as bad as Kol. Kol used women, raped them, and beat them because he was a selfish horny bastard and Klaus now understood how the women that survived felt after his brother ruined them. They felt like Caroline. They felt used. They felt dirty. They felt pathetic. They felt all of these things because men thought them to not be their superiors. It was pathetic really… Both a man and a woman were put on the planet for a number of reasons which meant that both a man and woman deserved to be treated equally.

All his life, Klaus was taught that a woman was a simple incubator that bred children for the men. He was taught that a woman's only duty was to pleasure her client or husband and to expand the man's family.

The rules stated that if an Egyptian man was to die; his wife and children would get nothing. Everything that the man owned would go to the royal family and that would leave the widowed wife with nothing to support her children. Most women that lost their husbands would have no choice but to become a bunch of whores just to keep their children from starving. Innocent women had their lives messed up because of the monarchy that was Ancient Egypt.

Klaus got out of the divan and walked over to the balcony. He went outside and made sure not to wake the sleeping blonde in his bed.

As Klaus peered over the balcony, he sighed. Klaus and all of his siblings were born with a silver spoon in their mouths while the slaves that worked the grounds were born with nothing but a brutal and vicious destiny waiting for them.

Most of the slaves didn't even reach the age of sixty. Actually, not many slaves reached their sixties. Most of them would die in their forties or fifties. They would either die naturally or would be killed by the guards.

The amount of slaves were declining because the women were not able to give birth to healthy children because they were malnourished. The pharaoh blamed the slaves' genetics.

Klaus was shaken out of his thoughts when he heard footsteps from behind him. Klaus pivoted and came face to face with Caroline.

"Are you okay?" Klaus asked worriedly.

"I cannot sleep. I saw their faces in my dreams and my sleep faded." Caroline explained.

Klaus nodded and motioned for her to come forward. As Caroline stepped towards him he outstretched his hand for her to take.

Caroline took his hand gratefully and Klaus pulled her to him.

The two stood together as they peered over the bricks. Caroline looked down at the glistening lake that stood in the middle with a serene smile on her lips.

"Would you like to go for a swim?" Klaus questioned.

"Oh… No, I do not know how to swim." Caroline admitted.

"You don't?" Klaus asked curiously.

"Nope… I never really had time for that. I've been working the grounds ever since I was five, so…" She shrugged.

"I could teach you." Klaus said immediately.

"That will not be necessary… " Caroline told him even though she really wanted to learn how to swim.

"Why?" He asked as he furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"Uh… I am afraid," Caroline confessed embarrassed.

"Why? Trust me, sweetheart. Swimming is not something that should frighten you. Personally, when I swim I feel calm. I feel balance. Come on, Caroline… Let me teach you how to swim."

"Now?" Caroline questioned.

"Now, if you would like, but you must be tired." Klaus stated.

"I'm not. I do not think I'll be able to fall asleep for a while…"

Klaus nodded and said, "Come on, there is a private river just outside the palace."

"Won't the guards catch us?" She questioned.

"No, guards only stand there when there is some sort of occasion or my father wants to go for a swim."

"Okay," Caroline nodded.

Klaus smiled at her with his brilliant smile and took her hand.

"Wait… I do not have anything to wear."

Klaus frowned when he heard that.

"Don't take this the wrong way, love… but if you want you could just swim naked. The river water is clean… My father makes sure of that."

"Naked…" Caroline repeated as she shook her head.

"I will not look. I promise." Klaus told her even though he has seen her naked on several occasions.

"Then how will you teach me to swim?"

"I'll give you instructions."

"Okay," Caroline nodded even though she wasn't sure about it.

Klaus smiled at her and the two left his chambers. They made sure that they were quiet as they made their way to the entrance on the left side. The river would be right there.

When Klaus and Caroline got outside, they walked a couple of more feet and stopped when they saw the river in the near distance.

"I'll be in the river… You could shrug out of your dress and then join me."

"Okay," Caroline smiled at him.

Klaus nodded and removed his robe. Caroline could see Klaus' bare back as he walked over to the river.

"You will be going in with your trousers?" Caroline called to him.

"Yes," Klaus called back.

"Do you think I could wear your robe? I know it is probably very expensive but I really don't feel comfortable going into the river without a single material of clothing…" Caroline rambled.

"Go for it," He winked at her.

"Thank you," She said as she shrugged out of her dress and reached for his robe. When Caroline put on the robe, his manly scent invaded her nostrils. His scent consisted of the smell of the sun, and some oils along with his natural manly aroma.

Klaus nodded and dunked into the river. Caroline walked over to the river and jumped inside. The warm water hit her and she smiled.

Caroline was thankful for the Egyptian sun then because it wasn't too cold for them to swim.

"Ready?" Klaus asked.

Caroline nodded reluctantly and Klaus reached for her hand.

"Don't worry." He said.

Caroline smiled at him and waited for instructions.

"Now, first things first. You need to trust the water." He told her.

"Trust the water? How do I do that?" Caroline questioned as she looked over at him through her eyelashes.

"You need to shut your eyes and imagine yourself floating and swimming, but before you can do that you have to let that fear that is quaking at your chest go. If you don't let the fear go, this won't work. I can promise you that." He said as his voice took on a teaching tone.

Caroline took in a deep breath and shut her eyes. She heard the rustling of the palm trees in the distance and she could feel the light breeze on her skin.

"Are you calm?" He asked her, his voice smooth.

Caroline said nothing and just nodded.

"Take a deep breath in and release." Klaus instructed.

Caroline did as he told her and she could feel her mind and soul at ease.

"Is your heart thumping rapidly in your chest?" He questioned.

"No," she breathed.

"Good. Now, I want you to outstretch your hands. I want you to feel the water under your fingertips. I want you to let the water guide you into the correct direction." He announced.

Caroline nodded and placed her fingertips on the river water, gently. She felt the water under her fingertips and smiled.

"You did it," Klaus congratulated her. "Now, do what it is you believe a person that knows how to swim does."

"But," she began.

"No buts. Do not, under any circumstances, underestimate yourself. You can do it. I know you can." He told her with a small smile on his lips.

Caroline nodded and got into position.

"Good, very good. Now put one hand in front of the other and swim." Klaus explained.

Caroline could feel herself moving in the water and she could hear Klaus' claps.

"I'm drowning!" She suddenly said when she felt as if she was losing control of the water.

Klaus' strong arms surrounded her and he picked her up.

Caroline opened her eyes and looked over at Klaus, frightened.

"You were not drowning, Caroline. You were doing fine." He told her as his blue-green eyes looked into her blue orbs.

"But, I…" she began to say.

"You felt like you were losing your balance?" He guessed.

"Yes," she nodded and then sighed.

"You weren't. You were doing fine, love. It was all in your head." Klaus said.

"But, I… I felt like I was drowning. How could that only be in my head?" Caroline questioned.

"Psychology?" Klaus guessed.

"Huh?" She asked.

"Nothing… It's just a word that came to mind. I do not even know what it means." He shrugged.

"Oh, okay." She replied.

"Try one more time." He urged her.

"But,"

"Caroline, you have to trust the water and most of all you have to trust yourself. Can you do that?" He questioned.

"Yes," she replied immediately.

"Good, come on sweetheart. You can do it!"

Caroline shut her eyes once more and got into position. Caroline relaxed when she heard Klaus' soothing voice.

"That's it. Come on, Caroline."

A couple of minutes later, Caroline emerged from the water and smiled at Klaus.

"I did it!" She cried out joyfully.

"You did, I told you,"

Caroline beamed from ear to ear and before she could stop herself she jumped into his arms.

"Thank you," she thanked him.

"You're welcome." Klaus said as his arms wrapped around her waist.

When the two pulled away, Klaus could see a mischievous look in Caroline's bright blue eyes.

"Uh…" He began.

Caroline put her hands on his shoulders and shoved him into the water.

Klaus held his breath as the water hit his face.

When Caroline removed her hands, Klaus looked over at her through playful eyes.

"You did it this time." He smirked evilly.

Caroline shook her head and ran out of the river. She could feel the water hitting her thighs but she continued to run.

When Caroline was on dry land she could feel herself falling onto the ground. She shut her eyes and heard Klaus' loud breathing on top of her.

When Caroline opened her eyes, she met Klaus' playful eyes.

"Why'd you do that?" He asked.

Caroline tried to shrug and Klaus laughed.

"This is not over." He said before he got off of her.

Klaus outstretched his hand for the blond to take but instead of accepting it, she pulled him to her.

Klaus fell on top of her but caught himself before he could crush her.

"Thank you," Caroline thanked him again before sliding away from him.

"You are welcome." Klaus said when he was up.

Caroline smiled and Klaus walked back to the palace with Caroline in tow.

When they reached his room, the two collapsed onto the bed and shut their eyes.

_Present:_

Klaus dozed off to sleep shortly after he woke up. Caroline was using his chest as her pillow and their even breaths could be heard.

The two were snapped out of their sleep when a loud banging was heard.

Caroline's eyes shot open and she got into a sitting position. Klaus grumbled at the loss of her warmth and she nudged his shoulder.

Klaus' dazed eyes opened and he looked over at her confused but then heard the banging on his door.

"Should I hide?" Caroline mouthed.

"No, it's probably Rebekah." Klaus said before he stood up.

He walked over to the door and unlocked it. Rebekah stood on the other side with a worried look on her face.

"What?" Klaus asked confused.

"Father; he wants to see the girl."

"No," Klaus shook his head immediately as he looked back at Caroline.

"He's coming, Nik. It's too late." Rebekah stated.

"No! He'll take her for himself." Klaus whined.

"I know." Rebekah nodded sadly before leaving.

"Klaus?" Caroline questioned.

"We have to go." He warned her.

"What? Why? Where?" Caroline questioned.

"I will explain on the way. Grab whatever you need. We have to go. Now!"

"Klaus, what's going on?"

"My father," Klaus explained. "Please, just listen to me just this once."

Caroline nodded and her alarmed eyes began to search the room. Were they running away?

* * *

There you have it! This chapter doesn't have much action but it's fluffy :) We all need some fluff, yeah?

Thun, thun, thun will the two run away or will Mikael take Caroline to be his mistress?

Please Leave Feedback :)

~Hana :p


End file.
